Rebellion of Starland
by Invader Mel1
Summary: Continuation to 'Voyage Through Time'. The setting is Callista's planet, Starland. Her and Dib get warped through space/time once more to the middle of a rebellion against Merchenyl (see last story). Rated for violence. I added to the end. Very important.
1. TURN OF EVENTS Concerning Callista's Fat...

Part Four – Rebellion of Starland  
  
By Invader Mel  
  
"Kiss" and "Kill" are similar in spelling, yet opposite in meaning.  
  
  
  
To kiss and to kill,  
  
Are not all that apart,  
  
For one can turn on their feelings,  
  
With or without heart.  
  
  
  
NOTE: Moral stories are my thing.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4  
  
5  
  
6  
  
7  
  
8  
  
9  
  
10  
  
11  
  
12 Chapter One – TURN OF EVENTS  
  
12.1 Concerning Callista's Fate  
  
Dib sat on the bench in the city park. It was four years later and he was fifteen. Dib was thinking about things. Lots of things. He looked at a picture that Callista had given him. A tear rolled down his face. He was mourning not as missing her. Dib was depressed because of Callista's death. It wasn't the same kind of 'death' that she would find a way out of. It was different. It was the kind where she would get murdered.  
  
The weather was stormy and if the picture had not been framed he wouldn't have taken it out. Since he was sitting under a tree the glass didn't get stained with water, but with tears. Zim came out from the shadows with Kristen close so as to not get wet. They had but one umbrella and the walk was painful with stray drops reaching them at each chance they got. Quickly they bolted to the bench seeking comfort from the deadly droplets of rain fiercely pelting the umbrella.  
  
"Hi Dib. I'm sorry about what happened. Callista was a good person. Maybe she'll find a way back to our realm," Kristen reassured him.  
  
"No, Kristen. I feel a coldness. There's nothing left of her. She's gone."  
  
"Do you want us here or do you want to be alone?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I'd like some company."  
  
"Gaz is coming, isn't she?"  
  
"I think so. She might think I just called her to some paranormal thing. Sit down."  
  
"Thanks. I wish I could do something for you."  
  
"It doesn't seem right…what happened to her?" Dib demanded with a slight bark of his voice.  
  
"She was…she was…murdered." There was a long silence. "Dib? Are you alright?" Dib said nothing. There was a longer pause. Then he spoke,  
  
"Who-who d-did th-this?"  
  
"Merchenyl killed her." Dib winced at the thought of Callista's death and the name Merchenyl in the same sentence. He thought back to four years ago when he had first learned of the dreaded Merchenyl whose thirst for power would allow her to kill anyone from a single adult to a young child in love.  
  
"I hate her. I truly do. I wish her to an early grave." Dib's eyes grew in hatred, then in sorrow. "Why…?"  
  
"I'm here," Gaz stated as she approached. Kristen led Gaz to Dib.  
  
"Sit down Gaz. Dib needs you now more than ever. Callista died. He's taking it hard. Real hard."  
  
"How'd she die?"  
  
"She got murdered."  
  
"I'm sorry Dib. I promise that I'll get back at the person who did this."  
  
"That's not necessary. This is my battle to face."  
  
"I have a confession Dib. I know the future. I saw it. I remember the other dimension, everything that you remember! I know my role. I have to stay home, but my younger self will be there with you."  
  
"Since when did you get into the paranormal?"  
  
"Well, ever since that incident, I've been trying to find out the cause. That's how much I know so far."  
  
"Have you been sneaking peeks at my Mysterious Mysteries tapes?"  
  
"Well…"  
  
"Aw…Gaz – the future paranormal investigator."  
  
"Shut up, Dib. You're really annoying me."  
  
"What are siblings for?"  
  
"They're for tying you into a knot, that's what."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll lay off." Gaz noticed a considerable height in his mood since she came to talk to him. She looked at the picture Dib still held in his hands.  
  
"This is a photo of her, isn't it? A bit different than I remember…" Gaz continued to talk about what she recalled. Dib thought back to two weeks ago, the last time he had seen her alive.  
  
13 Flashback  
  
Dib was bidding Callista goodnight that night. As he left the room, she beckoned him back.  
  
"Dib?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This may be the last time you see me alive."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm going to fight in the other dimension. A portal will open up through my dream-state. I love you. Goodbye."  
  
"I love you too. Please don't go though. I don't want you to die…"  
  
"I must Dib. I must," she replied solemnly.  
  
"Callista?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Good luck." Callista smiled, and with a stiffening of her posture, she walked into nothingness. Of course, that was merely what it looked like. She was really stepping into another dimension. She was going to fight and Dib knew she would never return.  
  
14 End of Flashback  
  
"Dib? Dib?" Dib was crying again. Since he rarely did this, Gaz knew that it must have been pretty severe.  
  
"I saw her that very day. I don't know what to do."  
  
"I have a feeling you'll see her again," Gaz reassured her brother.  
  
"Maybe. What's worse is that I knew it. She told me, four years ago, that she would die. I guess I thought that over time something like that would just…wear off. I was wrong. Oh how wrong I was."  
  
"Don't worry, Dib. Something will happen. That wasn't exactly the last time you'd see her. I promise it." Gaz hugged Dib to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. Inside him, Dib knew it too. 


	2. WITHOUT A DOUBT Dib Ventures to the Past

1 Chapter Two – WITHOUT A DOUBT  
  
1.1 Dib Ventures to the Past  
  
Dib walked down the hall. He was in the past and reliving the last day he saw Callista. Though there was a difference. When Callista had disappeared, Dib followed her through an infinite passage of intertwining rainbows of light, twisting into shapes, and even smells and sounds that came from nothingness. This was where it all went down. He was spiraling down the path of a wormhole passage, straight through the double singularity. Was this how beautiful it was every time that Callista traveled to Merchenyl's lair?  
  
Without warning, he catapulted out into the next dimension. Before him he saw Callista landing a bit roughly on the ground.  
  
"Here, may I help you?" Dib offered his hand to her.  
  
"Thanks. I'm getting a bit shaky on the exit transitions through Wormhole IX."  
  
"Yeah, it can get pretty disorienting. This is my first time traveling through it as well."  
  
"How is it that you happen to be here…?" It took a couple seconds for Dib to realize just what she was asking. She was requesting his name.  
  
"Why, I'm…" Dib looked himself over. His appearance altered, he looked as if he were another person. 'That is why she doesn't know who I am,' he thought to himself, but decided it best kept to himself his true identity. "I'm…uh…"  
  
"I understand why you wouldn't want your actual name to be disclosed. You're part of the group that's supposed to fight Merchenyl, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh…yes. As a matter of fact I am."  
  
"Follow me." Callista led him through a heavily wooded area. Finally, they reached a river, and beyond it lay Merchenyl's fortress. The change from forest to fortress was all but subtle. Ponds in which were once clear were now a toxic-waste color orange-green. Swaying trees were either dead and shriveled or close to it whilst the haze toward the horizon clearly defined the directions North and East apart from West and South. Dib gaped at the scene in horror.  
  
"It sure ain't pretty, is it? No one ever says it is, except for the Sulfeitians."  
  
"Sulfeitians?"  
  
"Don't you know a thing about Staranian history? You are a rebel against the Sulfeitian Empire, aren't you?" This was Dib's chance to fess up to concealing his identity and tell her. He chose not to, despite his better judgment.  
  
"No. I don't know about it. I know very little about the Staranian history, though once I heard the gist of it I knew my purpose in life."  
  
"That's very heroic. How old are you anyhow?"  
  
"I'm fifteen."  
  
"I have a boyfriend back home who's fifteen years of age. I hope I'm back soon. I love him, truly I do. Ever since the fifth grade. It was tough saying goodbye. I wish…I wish he could be here right now."  
  
"I'm sure he's very proud of you. You are going to be a hero remembered by all. You will stop at nothing. You are very determined. You won't let anything happen to you. Dib wouldn't like it."  
  
"How'd you know his name…?"  
  
"I don't think there's a single Staranian who doesn't know your name. Why wouldn't they know his? You're very important to this planet. You will be the most respected person renowned in the history of Starland. It's these great qualities that you possess that make you a good leader. This is why I fell in love with you…"  
  
"What?! You don't even know me!" Dib just blew his cover.  
  
"I don't want you to die!" Dib hugged her.  
  
"Dib? Is that you?! How?"  
  
"Yes. I guess so. I'm sorry, it's just that – I don't want you to die. I –"  
  
"I understand Dib. I have to go though."  
  
"Let me go with you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I want to see you alive as much as possible. To the very end."  
  
"Thanks. I knew you wouldn't betray me."  
  
"Let's go and stop industrialization from overtaking this planet!"  
  
"Not so fast, Dib. We have to wait for the rest of the group to get here. Then, once we're organized, we can attack in faction."  
  
"Where should we go for now?"  
  
"Follow me." Callista took Dib by the hand and ran in full force alongside the river. It was now that Dib turned into his original form. To this day, no one knows exactly what occurred. Gunshots rang out, their hollow echo reaching the depths of long since forgotten caves. Though technologically advanced, everything in this world had the effect of making life primitive. Even those who supported the Sulfeitian Empire lived a bit primitively compared with life on Earth.  
  
As Callista paused behind a boulder she caught her breath in much needed gulps of air. Now was the time that Dib chose for inquiry. "What was that all about?!"  
  
"There is a link-up of automated guns that fire whenever the infra-red cameras detect a life form."  
  
"What if a deer were to step in front?"  
  
"Sadly, it would die. Penetration is even harder here than in Zim's house. For one, there's no idiot robot in charge of opening and closing the doors, and two, there's a lot more work put into this establishment. For 600 years this fort has with-standed raids by Inter-Dimensional Forces, rebellious attacks such as the one we're about to carry out…" Dib gulped, "…and is equipped with a high standard of defense mechanisms surrounding the building. This is a true monument to history – so let's bust this operation and get back nature's rights!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Actually, this is a combined raid and rebellion. Inter-Dimensional, Universal, Galactic, and Planetary officers participate in this as well as the concerned folks of Starland. Do you know the term given for those who believe in nature's rights and are against the Sulfeitian Empire?" Dib shook his head no. "The term given is Serenitian. This comes from the word Serenity, because we wish for peace and tranquility between people and nature. The name Sulfeitian comes from the word 'sulfur' because the term we have given the sections of Starland that are heavily polluted 'sulfur fields', which isn't that far off."  
  
"Wow. This is all real insightful. It could happen to Earth." Callista chuckled to herself.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing's funny, I just thought you would've known by now," Callista tried to keep any expression of being conceded from her face, "this is Earth." 


	3. WHERE'VE YOU BEEN? For I've Something to...

1 Chapter Three – WHERE'VE YOU BEEN?  
  
For I've Something To Tell You  
  
Dib stood terror-stricken. "What do you mean? This is Earth?"  
  
"Where'd you think you were, another world?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Dib, there's something I must confess."  
  
"You told me you were from a different planet and dimension! You lied to me! That's awful! I thought I could trust you! And I thought you were an honest person!"  
  
"Dib, you see –"  
  
"NO! I don't want to hear you say anything!"  
  
"Fine. Goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow – or hopefully not!"  
  
"GOODBYE!"  
  
"Same to you!" Callista left, ran away from the rock, and made it to safety. Dib, however, was already feeling bad. He knew that there was something wrong with her. She wasn't acting as she normally would. Dib sunk lower down closer to the dirt and sighed. He knew there were only a few more days that Callista would be alive.  
  
"I can't believe myself! I hate it! I'm so stupid! I just let her run off and she's going to die in a few days!" Suddenly, a few officers that were on patrol for the Sulfeitian Empire found Dib.  
  
"Tell us where the hideout is or we'll kill you!"  
  
"I don't know where it is. I was on my way there for the first time, but my friend took off without me."  
  
"Could this friend be Queen Callista, leader of the rebellion?"  
  
"I can't tell you anything about her."  
  
"Then she is."  
  
"NO! I didn't say that!"  
  
"She is. You're coming with us. We'll get answers out of you, whether you choose the easy way or the hard way."  
  
"I won't tell you no matter what you do to me! I won't tell you anything about Callista! You won't harm her!"  
  
"Come." The Sulfeitians dragged Dib to the fortress and into the interrogation room. Hidden within the shadows a figure emerged.  
  
"Merchenyl," Dib uttered the name menacingly.  
  
"Yes, It is I, The Great Merchenyl."  
  
"GREAT?! You ordered Callista KILLED! How could you do that?"  
  
"She was interfering with my Empire. Don't you worry, the guard that failed and actually HELPED you has been executed. That is the fate that awaits Callista."  
  
"How could you do this to people? To the environment? To yourself? Please, do something to improve my formally beloved planet!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…you are a great amusement to me. Tell me where Callista is, NOW OR I SHALL ORDER YOU TO DEATH!"  
  
"NO! I refuse to! I'd rather die than have any more harm come to Earth, Callista, or the innocent people in town!"  
  
"What's…Earth?"  
  
"This planet! This planet used to be Earth! Don't hurt it anymore!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…you are quite pitiful. Sitting there, moaning, crying like a baby about the environment. Look at yourself! I expect you to next suck your thumb and crawl into a fetal position!"  
  
"You do know that you have ruined this planet, don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Don't you care?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't you know you'll die?"  
  
"I have it taken care of. This planet will die, but I will not. I have a means of escape."  
  
"Don't you care about the billions of people that will die?"  
  
"Why would it concern me? NOW TELL ME WHERE CALLISTA IS, OR I'LL PULL THE PLUG ON THIS SPINNING BALL OF DIRT RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"I DON'T CARE COMPARED WITH CALLISTA!" Dib recognized the phrase, 'spinning ball of dirt'. Zim had said it before, he was sure of it.  
  
"Fine. Set up the escape pod. Start the countdown now." The clock was ticking, Dib was tied up, and Callista along with billions of others were about to die. Twenty minutes and the Earth would die. Forever. And there wasn't a thing he could do about it.  
  
"Dib?" a familiar voice sounded.  
  
"Callista? Is that you? Where are you?"  
  
"I'm in an air vent. I managed to get through the security systems. I heard all of it. The escape party is bringing Sulfeitians to a distant planet. The Serenitians are being left behind. We've had people spying on the facilities for long enough now to know this."  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"We have to gather the Serenitians and fly them out of here!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"We have an underground project that's under way. We can transport only a small amount, but large enough to start over again on a new planet."  
  
"Let's get going!" Callista once again led Dib across the river. There wasn't time to stop and duck behind boulders. Instead they ran at lightening speed, racing to reach the station for Serenitians. Once they got there, Callista grabbed a hold of a microphone and flipped the switch on.  
  
"Attention, all Serenitians, Violation 36852 has occurred! FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW, THIS MEANS WE NOW HAVE THIRTEEN MINUTES LEFT ON THIS PLANET BEFORE IT BLOWS TO KINGDOM KONG! Board your teleporters immediately!" As soon as Callista had finished saying 'Violation 36852' there were people flocking to the space ship, which was ready for them, until it was full. The maximum capacity was for one million people. There were eight minutes left when people had boarded the main spacecraft. The emergency pods were now opened. They filled up quicker than ever. Callista and Dib boarded a small one, which was only a couple room's worth larger than Zim's Voot Runner.  
  
They saw a young girl that could have been no more than four years of age. "Dib, she must have been sent without her parents."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"The only thing we can do. What's your name?" Callista inquired with a caring tone. She replied,  
  
"Caitlyn Talez."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"They told me to leave without them. They can't move."  
  
"I'm taking you with me." Callista hoisted the girl into her arms. She boarded the craft with Dib and Caitlyn then gave the signal for a clear take-off. There were now five minutes left.  
  
Once on their way to what seemed a smooth recovery, a radar blip appeared on the main status report screen. It was now obvious that there were spies against the Sulfeitian Empire existing within it.  
  
"It seems their intentions are peaceful, though we'll need to radio them before we can make an assumption."  
  
"Sounds logical. Computer, put us on a radio communications system with the approaching vehicle." A visual appeared as well as audio.  
  
"Hello, Sir. What is it that you wish to speak with us about?" A Sulfeitian rebel questioned.  
  
"Well, we'd like for you to come join us."  
  
"No can do, Sir, if Merchenyl finds out, she'll have the heads of the entire ship's occupants!"  
  
"We won't let her do that. We'll put an end to this! Don't attempt further communications or anything to do with this ship until I give the word. Don't do it until I take care of Merchenyl. Got it?"  
  
"YES, SIR!" 


	4. Battle Against Merchenyl - Fighting For ...

1 Chapter Four – Battle Against Merchenyl  
  
1.1 Fighting For Principle  
  
Dib prepared himself for facing Merchenyl. "Dib, don't go! Please don't go! She'll kill you! Don't go!"  
  
"I have to. For you. I have to save you. If I don't take care of her you'll never live safely."  
  
"It's too dangerous!" It was too late. Dib had already transported himself to Merchenyl's ship where he stood face to face with her.  
  
"This is the last time you will jeopardize my future! Your reign of tyranny and pollution will be diminished and forgotten long after!"  
  
"Impressive speech, but are you sure you can beat me in a fight to the death? I think not!"  
  
"I think I will!"  
  
"Yes, but can you have that on your conscience?"  
  
"I have to save them…but she's right. I will take a more peaceful route to peace."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know I'll just kill you now."  
  
"You're right. I will die. I will die because I cannot kill you. I will teach a lesson, as trillions of people from all around the universe watch my slashing. To all of you out there, this is the lesson I teach: Violence isn't right. It's gruesome. To Callista: I love you. I love you and I always will. I am doing this for you. Don't try to save me. That will not work. If I am to go out, I need to do so with dignity, and honor. And what greater honor is there than showing the world – erm, universe – just how bad violence is, and just how bad Merchenyl is. Goodbye. Don't look away. This is my last contribution to you people. Especially you Callista. Don't turn your head, for I've some very important things to say, and emotions to stir. This is important."  
  
Dib looked back to Merchenyl, who had a dagger of some sort, then to the camera. "Though she will kill me, it will be a hollow victory without resistance, and will show just how primitive people can be with even the most advanced technology. And here, I face my death." Merchenyl, not affected by anything he said, charged Dib and stabbed him in the heart with the dagger.  
  
"I…love you…Callista. I…love…you..." Dib's eyes fluttered open, and then closed. It is in this position they remained. Though Dib was already dead Merchenyl stabbed like there was no tomorrow, and if you looked at the expression of every person who witnessed this on those ships, it would be solemn, angry, in shock, or saddened by what had just happened.  
  
Callista buried her face into her hands and sobbed. She hugged Caitlyn, whom had also seen it, trying to comfort her.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know…so sad. Don't worry, Dib still has a role in the rest of the story. 


	5. Revenge On Those Who Murder

1 Chapter Five – Revenge  
  
1.1 On Those Who Murder  
  
Callista wept for at least an hour before anyone had the courage to contact her. The first one was Kristen. She had traveled all the way to Starland to comfort her. As you may know, the farther you look into space, the farther you are looking into the past. Looking from Starland to the direction Earth is in, you are seeing the Earth in the past. If you could match the velocity of light, you could travel from time period to time period without breaking the laws of physics. This is how Kristen even knew about the event in the first place.  
  
"I saw that on the news. It's awful, it really is. I don't even know how to put words for it. Dib did stand up for a principle, and I'm sure that violence will cut down because of how horrifying that is. I still don't understand though – in the future you were supposed to have kids – what happened? Where did time go wrong?"  
  
"I guess the course just changed."  
  
"Come on, I don't buy that bologna. What do you really think happened?"  
  
"I have a child. Her name is Caitlyn. She is here right now. Her parents wanted her alive but couldn't make it out themselves. I'm going to raise her."  
  
"That's wonderful! Dib was really nice. I remember he would always offer to do things for you. He saved your life on numerous occasions. It's too bad he died. Oh my, I'm so sorry! I didn't intend to –"  
  
"It's okay, I can handle it now. I'll always remember him. The video of his murder is on the ship's records. I'm going to watch it every time I wake up."  
  
"Doesn't it make you sad though?"  
  
"Yes, I burst into tears, but that's the point. I want to remember what he did. Why he died."  
  
"About Caitlyn…do you think you'll manage to care for her on your own?"  
  
"I think so. I don't think I'll care for her alone. I think Dib will be alive once more."  
  
"I certainly hope so."  
  
"Yes. I think I am just the person to help."  
  
"Don't worry, whatever it is, I'll be here with you the whole way. Though Dib taught a lesson to us all, you know the problem of Merchenyl will still be present. How are you going to deal with it?"  
  
"I have to protect the Staranians from her. She could do the same thing to all these people. I can't allow that." She was directing them to a planet in which they would find as refuge. They had their sights set on one – a reddish planet that looked kind of like Mars, but with water and a much, much larger circumference.  
  
"Zim and I are going to move there with the Staranians. Since our home planet was destroyed by pollution, and Earth doesn't hold much promise as a home, we're going with our only friend."  
  
"Aw...that's so sweet. You're my best friend in the universe still alive. Things are really messed up."  
  
"How are you alive anyhow?"  
  
"Oh, my predicted death? Well, if you remember way back when, it was predicted that there would be two injuries and a death. According to the situation at that time, Zim was to die. However, times have changed. If I were to die, Dib would die. That is what was prophesized. Though if Dib were the one to die, I would not die. Zim will not die unless I die. Hence, the puzzle is solved. Hey, how do you know about the incident with the Gauveuntains, anyhow?"  
  
"I watched a screen that monitored your journeys. It's so sad. I'm sorry!"  
  
"I'm okay, Kristen. What Dib did was very brave indeed. I won't forget that. He died so I wouldn't, and I think he knew that."  
  
"It's okay. It's okay. Dib wept a great many tears when he thought you were dead."  
  
"I can imagine so. Seeing Dib get brutally slaughtered is so unbearable. She did it with an evil intention. To kill. To hurt. To destroy."  
  
"Don't worry, she'll get what she deserves. I won't rest until she does. You really love him."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Callista?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know this is tough. I couldn't imagine if that happened to Zim." Zim walked inside.  
  
"Callista, are you okay? I didn't think Merchenyl would go that far."  
  
"Yes Zim, I'm okay."  
  
"Are you sure? I saw that, it's evil! Just like that evil death bee!"  
  
"Uh...evil death bee?"  
  
"I'll...explain to you later," Kristen offered nervously.  
  
"Why would they want to kill the Dib-human anyway?" Zim wondered aloud.  
  
"He was defiant against the Sulfeitian Empire. He was going originally to finish her off, but then recalled how bad killing was and having it on your conscience. He died bravely. You saw the transmission; the speech he gave."  
  
"I just can't imagine that happening. I wouldn't wish that on anyone, including Dib."  
  
"I have to go get my things unpacked. I'll see you two soon." Kristen left the room and moved to her own. There were but two rooms in the ship not including the status room.  
  
"So, how are things with Kristen?"  
  
"Not so good. I don't know, I guess we're kind of distant between each other. There's usually an uncomfortable silence. I wish I knew. We're going through a rough time."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"I don't know...I wish I knew." Kristen walked out to the control room just then.  
  
"Zim? Zim, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"I know this is a tough time for us, Zim, and I need to tell you how much I care. I don't want this marriage to go haywire."  
  
"Neither do I. We'll work things through." Zim hugged Kristen and kissed her.  
  
"I wish Dib were alive," Callista murmured to herself. Her mood quickly changed from that of sorrow to thoughts of hatred toward Merchenyl.  
  
"That is it! I will no longer stand this! I need to get Merchenyl back for what she did if it's the last thing I do!" Callista approached the transporter and transported herself to Merchenyl's ship.  
  
"I thought you would be coming. So, what do you want to do, die?" Merchenyl's voice echoed coldly throughout the ship.  
  
"NO! I intend to repay you for your MALICIOUS deed!"  
  
"Yeah, so did your boyfriend," Merchenyl pulled out behind her the dead body of Dib, stabbed hundreds of times. Callista gasped and fell back to the far wall. Leaned against it, panting in fear, she screamed. Merchenyl simply laughed maniacally in her face and threw him to the ground.  
  
"How could you do that? In front of me! You know that I planned to marry him!" Callista was sobbing now, without relent. 'Get yourself together, Callista! You will never get anywhere with this attitude!' Despite this thought, Callista continued to cry.  
  
"Ha! Like I would show any compassion for you. I meant to kill you. I have nothing against Dib. No. I needed to teach you a lesson to never mess with me!"  
  
"Why? Why must you do this?" Callista asked in exasperation and horror.  
  
"You know perfectly well why."  
  
"Do you have no consideration for others' feelings at all?"  
  
"No. Why would I care about other people?"  
  
"I can't believe you! You are the most selfish, nasty, thoughtless, most inconsiderate, and malevolent person I have ever met! Compared with you, Zim seems like Dib's best friend!"  
  
"Less talk, more fighting. That is, unless you have a problem with violence, you little Serenitian!"  
  
"You know very well I wish only peace to befall this universe! I will, however, find a way." 


	6. Save This Planet Of Mine From Pollution

1 Chapter Six – Save This Planet of Mine  
  
1.1 From Pollution  
  
Callista stood there, observing Merchenyl's every move. Merchenyl pulled the same bloodstained dagger that killed Dib slowly from her uniform. She suddenly charged her in the same way. Callista, terror stricken, dove to the side. Merchenyl threw the knife at her, but it hit Zim.  
  
"Zim, where'd you come from?" Callista inquired, surprise overwhelming everything else.  
  
"I used my crystal that you gave me." Zim fell to the ground, for the knife had struck him in the back.  
  
"Zim!" Callista kneeled down and helped pull the knife out of Zim.  
  
"Zim, please don't die! Not only are you my friend; Kristen told me how much it would hurt her if the same thing happened to you! I lost Dib today and I don't want to lose you too! Please don't die!"  
  
"If I die, I die. I am doing this for Kristen. She knows. I need to save the future of my planet..."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The planet the Staranians…land on is my…future planet..."  
  
"Oh my..."  
  
"Run! Save this planet of mine, for you are the person to change fate!"  
  
"I don't think I can leave you here. I can't. You're my friend! You saved me, I can't let you die as well as Dib!"  
  
"For the fate of the universe you must. Tell Kristen I –"  
  
"Zim, don't give yourself up!" Kristen was there in front of them. She had transported herself to the ship as well.  
  
"Kristen!" Zim cried as best he could. Kristen ran to him and tried desperately to help him.  
  
"Zim don't die! I'm here with you! What did you want to say to me?"  
  
"I never wanted a peace treaty with the humans. I just wanted to get away from that planet and look for a new home. I love you, so…goodbye."  
  
"Zim, I'll get you to safety, I promise!"  
  
"I don't think that you'll make it with me tagging along."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Go, now!" Merchenyl had another knife right now and was attempting to kill them both.  
  
"I can't go! Not without you!"  
  
"Don't be so obstinate! Go!" Kristen picked Zim up and activated her transporter to take her back.  
  
"I hope this works in time." Just as Merchenyl's knife hit Zim in the side, Kristen disappeared to the ship with Zim still behind. He collapsed and died. Merchenyl turned her attention to Callista. She gasped. Merchenyl then ran and pinned her to the wall. Another dagger pointed to her neck, Callista tried to push her away. Their strength was equally matched and any one of them could win the fight. Or lose it. Merchenyl pushed forward as Callista's power gave way. She drove the dagger and restrained her neck to the wall. Blood spilled out and she fell to the floor. Merchenyl laughed evilly at the lifeless form on the floor. Clutched within Callista's curled fingers was the Cosmic Energy Crystal. It began to glow around her in a brilliancy that seemed to defy logic.  
  
Kristen's image flickered as she slowly came into focus. Seeing Zim, Dib, and Callista's remains lying around and the Cosmic Energy Crystal glowing, her eyes opened wide in fear, then narrowed in hate.  
  
"You evil person! You would do anything to maintain power!"  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ah, I see...Perhaps this is why Zim's planet speaks English... 


	7. War Against Two - To Possess Fate's Powe...

1 Chapter Seven – War Against Two  
  
1.1 To Possess Fate's Power  
  
Kristen glared at Merchenyl as she smirked back. "You are truly pathetic. You think you can get the Crystal when I have all of this to my advantage? I have guards ready to serve my every whim. You'll die trying."  
  
"I'd rather die trying to save my friends than die without trying."  
  
"They're too far gone. You don't have a chance without the Crystal."  
  
"Well, I'm about to possess it."  
  
"All by yourself? Highly unlikely."  
  
"I'm not so sure of that." Kristen jumped to Callista and clutched the Crystal.  
  
"Surrender that now or I'll kill you!" Merchenyl drew yet another knife.  
  
"Callista has a kid to care for! You have no right to take her life!"  
  
"Oh? Well, I guess it's curtains for you!"  
  
"Fine with me." Kristen held the Cosmic Energy Crystal in her hand and Callista, Dib, and Zim awoke as if from slumber. There was not a scratch on them.  
  
"I'm alive! But how..." Dib questioned.  
  
"It's making time go backward for your bodies! They are before they ever got harmed! It's a miracle!" Dib and Callista embraced in an enormous hug along with Kristen and Zim.  
  
"Callista, Dib, go NOW!" They transported themselves onto their ship. Kristen and Zim followed shortly afterward. Turning toward Caitlyn, Callista smiled.  
  
"Look Caitlyn, Dib's alive!"  
  
"Daddy?" Caitlyn asked timidly.  
  
"I guess you could call me that. I'm going to take care of you from now on along with Callista. She's your new mommy."  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, Caitlyn. Remember: Mommy loves you very much and she'll never let anything happen to you." It felt odd to Callista – being a parent. She was so young she didn't feel she could take on the responsibility. She knew that she must, though, because her real parents had died in the explosion.  
  
"We should tuck you into bed Caitlyn," Dib suggested.  
  
"Can you read me a story?"  
  
"I'm a bit limited on my reading material, but I can tell you a story."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, it's about when I met Callista. I was in the fifth grade. She walked in and I tried to introduce myself, but I forgot my name. I showed her some of my UFO magazines and I took her out to dinner. We ate lasagna that night. I confessed to her that I was in love. At first she fled, as she didn't feel the same way toward me. She realized that she thought otherwise after thinking it over a bit. She came to my house and told me everything. That's the story of how we met. Good night. I love you." Dib walked into the main control room with Callista.  
  
"Callista, what would happen if Merchenyl got in here? I don't want her to hurt Caitlyn. If anything happened to her I'd PERSONALLY make sure that she would suffer..."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll go in her room when she sleeps. We'll go right now and rest in the same room as her." There was a pause before anyone spoke. Callista finally did, "Saving a planet can bring so many surprises. It's hard to imagine that we met just four years ago. It seems a lot longer ago than that."  
  
"I know. We'd better get to bed now. Caitlyn is going to worry."  
  
"I have to tell you something first. Do you know how your mom died?"  
  
"No."  
  
"She served with the Inter-Dimensional Council. Merchenyl killed her." A silence overtook the room alongside a coldness that brought a chill to the air and an icy tone to her voice. "I'm sorry. I knew her. She was a great person. She would always talk of how much she missed you. She was going to resign from being an Inter-Dimensional Officer because of the risk, but she died before she could return. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't cry; it's not your fault."  
  
"Yes it is! I was in charge of giving her the right dimensional portal, but I messed up with the code. I accidentally sent her to Merchenyl's lair. It's all my fault! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"  
  
"It's okay, I forgive you. It was just a mistake. You just made a mistake. I forgive you."  
  
"When I was eleven years of age I was going to tell you of her passing. I was going to tell you everything. I met you and I knew that she was right about all the wonderful things she said. I got too nervous and choked up to tell the truth to you though."  
  
"It's okay, you didn't intend any of those things to happen. I know you didn't. What matters is that we're here, we're alive, and we're together. Don't worry about the past. What's done is done. We have to worry about our well being in the present. Let's not preoccupy ourselves with the past. Besides, if you hadn't had to deliver the news to me, we wouldn't be here now."  
  
"What's the point? I brought you into a war-zone. You're worse off than before."  
  
"Nonsense. I'm here with you, and I have a child to care for. I'm happier than I ever could've been without you."  
  
"Thanks. That makes me feel better." Dib thought back to a day back in the space colony.  
  
Flashback – the setting is in a forest by a creek and Dib and Callista are sitting on a log.  
  
"Dib, something's not quite right."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"I know that there's something wrong that's going to happen. I can see it in the sky. If only there was a way to know when the world dies…"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll get you to safety no matter what."  
  
"Don't you see? If this planet dies, then so will you and I!"  
  
"I won't let that happen. I don't care what it takes, you're not going to die."  
  
"What's so wrong about dying? Why prolong it? It's where we'll all end up anyhow! It doesn't matter when I die! I don't care!"  
  
"But I do."  
  
"I saw it – my parents died. Merchenyl killed them. She will do anything to maintain power."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. You sure turned out wonderfully though. Look at yourself! Destined to become the ruler of a planet? Come on, it's like nothing happened."  
  
"I sometimes like to think that…" she drifted off into thought, "…But I can't ignore it. The problems will always be there until I deal with them." Callista yawned and fell asleep against the trunk of a tree. In her slumber, she almost fell into the stream! However, Dib helped her back upright and watched her as she slept.  
  
"Callista, you put the weight of the universe on your shoulders, and you've already accomplished much more than the vast majority of people. Can't you ever realize it?"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Callista, what about Dad? Is he still alive on Earth?"  
  
"Dib, to be perfectly honest, Merchenyl killed him too. I'm so sorry, but...she killed Gaz." Dib couldn't speak. He couldn't find his voice at first. He then spoke,  
  
"She's killed everyone in our families. What happens if she kills you next? Or even worse – what if she kills Caitlyn?"  
  
"She won't. I'll kill her before she harms this family. She's not going to tear it apart like she did to us. You know how hard that is. She killed my parents before my eyes. I'm not letting Caitlyn deal with that. But I'd rather die myself than her. I just hope it isn't like that. I'm scared. I'm scared out of my wits."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to either of us." The screen flickered on and Merchenyl appeared on it.  
  
"So, I hear you have a child with you."  
  
"You aren't getting near MY child Merchenyl! You aren't going to kill off this family!" Callista was about to attack the image, but Dib held her back, "You killed my parents in front of my eyes! You killed Dib's whole family as you did mine! I hate you! I hate you to your very last skin fragment! I hate you! You're not getting a million kilometers within range of MY child! You aren't going to destroy us! You aren't going to kill us off!"  
  
"What'd you call us for, torturing Callista?!"  
  
"As you may know, this is a recording. I am informing you, perhaps a bit too late for you, that your child is in danger. I have already arrived to murder her." Callista and Dib rushed to Caitlyn's room. There they found Merchenyl with a dagger pointing it to their sleeping child. Eyes wide in fear, they dove and pushed Merchenyl out of the way. At this clatter, Caitlyn awoke. She saw Merchenyl trying to kill Callista, and Dib trying to stop it.  
  
"Mommy!" Merchenyl dropped Callista to the ground and turned to Caitlyn. She knew it would be much worse for Callista to have her child dead than herself.  
  
"NO!" Callista tried to grab Merchenyl's feet and pull her away, but she lost her grip. Merchenyl proceeded. As the knife drew near, Caitlyn screamed. Dib tackled Merchenyl, to no avail, and she shoved the knife to his head, causing him to collapse to the ground. Kristen and Zim, whom had heard all the ruckus, bolted into the room. Kristen got Caitlyn to safety and Zim attacked Merchenyl. Zim had knocked Merchenyl into unconsciousness so he picked up Dib and Callista.  
  
"I've got Caitlyn. She didn't get a scratch on her. Callista, did you hear that?"  
  
"Yes. I'm so relieved."  
  
"Dib suffered a head wound though. Merchenyl got him with that knife. We're going to send him to the hospital on Seralio's ship."  
  
"It's good they're nearby, for he can't go on the transporter in that condition."  
  
"Yes, we are very fortunate. Zim, however, didn't make it as good as Dib. He's nearly dead."  
  
"I'm...sorry to hear that. I like Zim. He's one of my best friends."  
  
"It's a good thing I managed to make it out okay. If Dib had been in my situation and I had been the one who was unconscious, Zim would almost certainly be dead. I am very thankful that your family's okay. I just hope that Zim will be okay too."  
  
"Disaster has struck. I also hope Zim will be okay. Disaster. Merchenyl can only cause affliction, anguish, and despair. Caitlyn could have – oh, I'm so glad we're okay!"  
  
"That's harsh. I didn't think she had the heart to do anything that bad. I knew how awful it was already, but that's just sick."  
  
"She has no heart. She doesn't care about people, planets, or anything but herself. As long as she's around, this universe is not safe. I alone possess the power to stop her reign of terror."  
  
"No. You and Dib possess the power to save the universe. With one of you dead the other loses all ability."  
  
"That's tough. But you're right. Where's Caitlyn? Is she in her room with Merchenyl?!"  
  
"I hope not!" The two of them hurried into the next room and found Merchenyl, now awake, holding Caitlyn.  
  
"Give her back! NOW!" Callista shouted.  
  
"No, I think I'll keep a hostage."  
  
"Oh, no you don't!" Callista leapt into the air and took Caitlyn just as Merchenyl disappeared to her ship. Landing roughly on the bed, Callista checked to make sure that Caitlyn was okay.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried! I won't let you out of my sight again!"  
  
"I'm okay," Caitlyn reassured nervously.  
  
"How old are you?" she inquired.  
  
"I'm four."  
  
"That's more than I anticipated."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"What, anticipated? It means expected, or thought before. I used to think you were about three."  
  
"Oh. Mommy?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's wrong? The lady wanted to hurt me. Why?"  
  
"Well, she wanted to see me in despair."  
  
"What's 'despair'?"  
  
"It's when someone is really sad. If she hurt you, I'd be really sad."  
  
"Why would she want you sad?"  
  
"I was supposed to be the ruler and help the planet that she took over herself. She hates me because I might take her place. She even wants me dead."  
  
"She's scary."  
  
"I know. She scares me too, but I'm not going to let her do anything to hurt this family because I love you." 


	8. Thank You, Mister, For Saving My Family

1 Chapter Eight – Thank You, Mister,  
  
1.1 For Saving My Family  
  
It was morning. Callista and Caitlyn were going to visit Dib, who was now at the hospital quarters in Seralio's ship. They arrived just as he was regaining consciousness.  
  
"Dib, you've got some guests," the nurse announced.  
  
"Good. Bring them in." The nurse did so and left as they entered.  
  
"Guess who."  
  
"Callista. Thank goodness you're here."  
  
"I've a special visitor for you."  
  
"Caitlyn?"  
  
"That's right. She's waiting on the floor. I want to talk to you first."  
  
"Okay. What about?"  
  
"Well, as you know, we have a child. According to Galactic law, any couple caring for a child automatically becomes a married twosome. Well, I don't want it to be just official by law. Dib, I want to marry you."  
  
"I will. I love you."  
  
"That's wonderful." Dib sat upright and kissed Callista. "I think Caitlyn wants to see how you're doing."  
  
"Hi daddy. How are you?"  
  
"Hi. I'm okay. Merchenyl hit my head pretty hard there, though. I'll probably be out soon. As a matter of fact, today."  
  
"Yippee!"  
  
"Caitlyn, your mother proposed to me. That means we're going to get married. Do you know why?"  
  
"You love each other?"  
  
"That's right. Do you know what love is?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"It's when two people like being around each other and will do anything for each other. Even if it means their lives. I love your mother very much and I'm not going to let anything happen to her or you."  
  
"I have something else to add to that," Callista said, startling them all, "We're going to move. We are going to move to a place where we'll be welcome and Merchenyl will never find us."  
  
"Where's that?" inquired Caitlyn with curiosity.  
  
"We are moving to the planet Irk."  
  
"Irk? Isn't that the planet Zim came from?"  
  
"Yes. We are going at a time before they became power hungry and began contemplating galactic conquest. This is a time before Zim's knowledge."  
  
"So long as we're safe, it seems like a done deal."  
  
"As a matter of fact, Kristen's going to join us later if Zim is feeling better by then." Of course, Zim was not even conscious at this point in time. No. What she meant in actuality was if Zim was alive by then.  
  
"The doctor says I can go at any time now."  
  
"Good. Let's leave now. I've got the transporter ready. Let's leave now."  
  
"You seem hurried."  
  
"Merchenyl's spies have links with all around. Without a doubt they'll be on my trail within a minute of the present time."  
  
"Okay. Caitlyn, come here." Dib beckoned Caitlyn; then picked her up. Callista activated the transporter and they vanished without another word's notice. Next, they found themselves in a part of Irk that seemed fairly enough like Earth; our time. Callista strode over across the street and made a reservation at the nearest hotel. At present they waited in the lobby for consultation with the manager. At last the time came in which he met with them.  
  
"I see...Callista..." he pondered the name with great care and speculation, "I'm wondering now...are you claiming to be Callista Nali- noka?"  
  
"Yes. That is my name."  
  
"Hmm...I see. I'll be with you momentarily." The hotel manager left the room and discussed some things that weren't audible with his secretary. Perplexed at what he might be saying, Callista became slightly alarmed. As he had promised, the administrator arrived shortly afterward. Though this wasn't what was so bone-chilling. What horrified Callista was the fact that armed guards were now filing in and surrounding them.  
  
"Callista was ordered to death by Merchenyl! Her descendants uphold the order! Hands behind your backs! Move it!" Callista reluctantly complied without the intention of having Dib or Caitlyn harmed. The officers handcuffed her as she realized that the Sulfeitian Empire had lasted throughout the years.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Dib, I didn't know –"  
  
"No one expected you to. It's all right. We'll find a way out of this somehow."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I don't know. Caitlyn...What about her? How will we be able to save her?"  
  
"I don't know yet. I've never had to save a child. All I know is that we're getting out of here with her alive or we aren't getting out at all." Dib nodded. They continued onward and didn't reach a single stretch of grass the whole way through. As the guards stopped to break for lunch, they tied the three of them to the poles of streetlights. Callista circumspectly slid a portable laser from her skirt pocket and chiseled away at the wrought iron cuffs. When she at last freed herself, she attempted as inconspicuously as possible to release Dib – he stopped her. With a whisper that could barely be heard, he spoke, "Get Caitlyn. Get Caitlyn and go." She did so and worked away at the tedious task of setting apart Caitlyn's manacles. When finally her hard work paid off, Callista dropped the laser, picked up Caitlyn and ran as fast as she could.  
  
The police, suddenly stirring, chased after her. Seeing that they had nearly caught up, Dib yelled at them and tried desperately to get loose of the restraints. He had no luck. Callista ran as if her life depended on it, as it was in this instance, and ever faster. She knew that there were two lives at stake here. She couldn't run any farther. She collapsed and fell flat to the ground. A shriek escaped her lungs as she instructed Caitlyn to proceed without her. 'Perhaps they would leave her alone if they had me,' Callista thought to herself. "Please! Please don't take Caitlyn! Take me, but don't take her! I'm begging of you!"  
  
"Okay, okay, we won't take her," one officer reassured, apparently annoyed, "just shut up."  
  
"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Dib came rushing out. He had used the fallen laser to cut himself loose from the cuffs.  
  
"Callista! Where's Caitlyn?"  
  
"I sent her off! Go! Now! She needs you!" Dib bolted to the direction in which Callista had sent Caitlyn. To her dismay, no one tailed him. Not one person lifted a finger to even make a note of the direction that he had gone off in.  
  
"You don't care where Dib goes?" Callista inquired in confusion.  
  
"Well, you're the main focus, so the order's been changed. You're the only one we're taking."  
  
"Oh, that's marvelous! Do you really mean it?"  
  
"Well, is the sky hazy? Yeah, I mean it."  
  
"That's such wonderful news! My daughter and my husband can live a life and move on! My child has a parent! You don't know how magnificent that is!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, let's move on."  
  
"Okay. At least I'll be at ease that Caitlyn's going to be okay. It's too bad though. I looked forward to a future. I had a very promising one you know. A superb husband, a beautiful daughter – It's too bad. I love them. It'll be hard saying goodbye. They'll never really get over it. You can't just get over something like that. Merchenyl slaughtered my parents in front of me and assassinated my husband's mom. Later she killed Dib's sister and father. She attempted to kill Caitlyn and almost killed Zim, my best friend's husband. It's been sad. I used to swear revenge, but we can no longer risk our lives for something like that. We have Caitlyn. I was trying to escape all of that when I find that Merchenyl's rule is still active. I guess that after my death, Dib will be the only one left of our families. Do you know about Caitlyn and how I got her?" The officer shook his head no.  
  
"We were evacuating from my home planet in which Merchenyl had set to destroy. A girl of four years was at the teleporter, alone. Her parents were paralyzed and couldn't move, so they sent her without them. I took her under Dib's custody and mine and that's how we met. It's ironic; every miserable thing in my life is due to Merchenyl, yet I wouldn't have met Dib if it weren't for my delivering the news of his mom's passing."  
  
"That's a sad story. You can go."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Go with your family. I can't have it on my conscience destroying a family. Go. If we ever meet again, tell me how they're doing."  
  
"Thank you..." Callista was nearly speechless at this point. She sped to Dib's direction and no one attempted to stop her. 


	9. Farewell To A Soldier

Chapter Nine – Farewell  
  
To a Soldier  
  
Dib and Callista retired in a shallow cave that was near a stream. Obviously there was still water on the planet at this time, for its history was young. Dib showed Callista and Caitlyn three flowers of sorts with petals surrounding it completely, including the stem and leaves.  
  
"Callista, Caitlyn, I have to tell you something. I'm going to be gone, and I want you to know something."  
  
"Dib, you can't go! We need you with us!"  
  
"I have to. She'll just kill you. We got a lucky break with that guard, but I have a feeling it won't last. I'm going because I love you."  
  
"You know what happened last time, you won't make it!"  
  
"I gave up on myself. I was in the wrong mind frame. I will do this, no matter what it takes."  
  
"Okay. You can go. I hope you come back." Callista's tears slid down her cheeks; Dib took her into his arms and comforted her. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have dragged you here with Caitlyn. I don't have the right to."  
  
"You saved Caitlyn. It was you who saved us. We owe our lives to you. And, well, thanks. Thanks a lot." They shook hands and saluted each other.  
  
"Farewell to you, my soldier." 


	10. Journeying To The Field Of Battle

1.1.1 Chapter Ten – Journeying To The Field  
  
1.1.1.1 Of Battle  
  
Through the sparse meadows Dib took shelter and sought a place of sanctity from the violent and monotonous sounds of war, flying bullets and pleas for mercy that showed no strive for peace – only an endeavor of survival from the ever-present and all but concealed wartime that lay ahead. Looking unto the reservoir, hidden from all combat, none would have – could have – guessed that there was a time of great conflict among the separate groups of the world.  
  
Now, though not one person could know venturing from a previous time period, the world was divided by nations, as it had begun in the far distant and well conspired over history of the slowly evolving human race. Progress in morality being the least concern of the general public, the only area left for substantial improvement was in weapons; the very essence of primitive behavior. With the absence of a considerable amount of continents, being there was only one land mass and ocean surrounding it wholly, the sections of the world were divided using boundaries that stretched from ocean to ocean in a sort of proclamation that symbolized they were free of rule from the others' law.  
  
However, if they were in fact free of such things, why were they out in battlefields attempting to maintain them? If this was true, why did they feel the obligation to fight for the very same things they already stated were in their possession? After tackling the paradox in his mind for some time, Dib had concluded that the need to prove something that was apparent and literally right in front of their nose was merely a part of human nature. Then why didn't it register with him? Sometimes he thought he really was crazy, and he might as well have been, for what use was sanity in this wasteland of war?  
  
Callista. Callista did have a sense of proving things that were obvious to those who did not dare to believe her and whatever odd things that may pass her lips. She did have a sense of pride that clearly showed through any act she would try to cover it up with. It was as if Callista adamantly followed through with the philosophy that one must meticulously deliberate what words she would allow heard. All in all, she was one to put up a fight, and give up none too soon. If it weren't for the fact that Dib had been here this very moment, and that she had Caitlyn to care for, she'd probably be here this minute fighting, between life and death.  
  
Alas, she wasn't here. Dib regretted ever leaving them, a four year old whom he had chosen to care, and Callista – oh how he missed her. It was during wartime, and Dib feared he might never see her again; that the remnants of the life he left behind would be obliterated in the vastness of this death zone called a planet. 'A planet in war,' Dib thought to himself, 'might as well not be a planet at all.'  
  
Even if there was a sufficient reason to start a war, the outcome was far from the original goal intended. Dib bid goodbye to Callista, in his mind, for he knew that the likely-hood he would never return alive was a reality. 


	11. The Gathering in the Meadow - Hoping The...

1.1.1 Chapter Eleven – The Gathering in the Meadow  
  
1.1.1.1 Hoping There's Hope  
  
Callista walked somberly through the marshes carrying with her four- year-old Caitlyn. She was on her way to a small clearing in the meadow where relatives of those participating in the war gathered to say their good byes to lost loved ones, or just in despair of missing them. Here, a sort of truce was set, as people who were Serenitians, Sulfeitians, or Indifferent met with a common purpose in mind other than destroying each other. It was a place where all was calm as a peaceful silence descended upon them. No killing could be done here, nor could be done even within a hundred-mile radius of the area. Guards surrounded the perimeter to make sure that no violators passed. But still. Throughout history people had always found a way to kill. A way to destroy.  
  
Breaking the barrier seemed to occupy most soldiers' minds, but – why would anyone wish harm upon those whom had suffered this much already? What kind of malicious thoughts could possibly pass through these people's minds? Callista was baffled at this, yet she never understood the behavioral and thought patterns of her kind. Never had she solved any of these enigmas. Never.  
  
Something always seemed to penetrate that partition which she had set for herself between her consciousness and the outside world. It was the only thing that in fact bothered her about her survival on this planet and the others for which she cared. It was the fact that she had sympathy for people. She had compassion. She would always put her foot out in an attempt to stamp out the problems. Though it didn't seem it, part of herself depended on this commiseration for total control of her sanity. If snagged from her the opportunity to do something about this mess of a world, she might collapse of anxiety as to the apparent doom of the human race.  
  
'But what can I do?' Callista thought, 'With Caitlyn…I can no longer be an officer. Dib's mission will be the last of our legacy as Inter- Dimensional Officers. Alas, I hope only the complete safety of all inhabiting this planet though there is nothing I can do.'  
  
Callista let out a sigh, and off in the distance, a familiar face showed through. She clearly stood out from the crowd. Callista, Dib, and Caitlyn stood out because the surviving humans were slowly changing into that of the Irkans from which Zim and Kristen originated. Kristen. She was there. She was the one recognizable. Slowly Callista approached Kristen.  
  
"Kristen? Kristen, why are you here?"  
  
"Zim...in the war...he...I can't bear it." Though Kristen didn't say, Callista knew just what occurred.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say...I'm sorry."  
  
"Did Dib...?"  
  
"No. He's just out there in the war. I hope he returns. I hope I see him again."  
  
"You will. You will. I promise." 


	12. Guns and Bullets Do No Good

1.1.1 Chapter Twelve - Guns and Bullets  
  
Do No Good  
  
Dib ducked underneath the shallow mound of dirt that served as a barrier against the rally of gunfire. Never before had he seen anything like this. Guns, killing - there wasn't a place you could go now without these things. The journey was taking longer than Dib had previously anticipated. This was so because he expressed much caution to ensure his life. He didn't want to die if he didn't have to.  
  
Callista entered his mind quite often nowadays. Dib wished he never left. Slowly he pulled out his photograph and at the smiling image that was before him. He had taken a picture of Caitlyn and taped it next to Callista when he left. Now was the time he looked at it. Dib's mission had been to take care of Merchenyl, but he got held up on the way. Had he let on the real intent of his journey it would have been prevented.  
  
Questions of morality plagued him as well. He was about to take the life of a human being. He knew it was wrong, no matter what his reasons. Dib wanted to go back, but knew he couldn't. He decided he would change his strategies against Merchenyl. Though these were her descendents that had upheld the old rule, Callista told him that she had preserved herself throughout the years. Whatever the case, Dib was going to save Callista and Caitlyn no matter what the cost.  
  
The fighting subsided for a while when everyone ran out of ammunition. Dib walked with the other soldiers on the Serenitians' side and attended lunch there. He also saw Callista. "Callista?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"I think you should know by now. I've come to help you."  
  
"What about Caitlyn?"  
  
"She's right here with me, holding my hand this very moment."  
  
"How'd you –"  
  
"I used the matter transporter. Listen, I have a confession to make."  
  
"What kind of confession?"  
  
"Well…I am going to take care of Merchenyl for you. I'll save this planet by myself. I don't need your help."  
  
"You – don't need my help?"  
  
"What I mean is that I'm going to disarm the bomb instead of you."  
  
"What bomb? Callista, just what, exactly, are we facing here?"  
  
"Merchenyl's going to set off a numerous amount of bombs to blow up the world. I'm frightened."  
  
"You have every right to be. Even I'm afraid of that."  
  
"I don't think I'll live long enough to do anything in life."  
  
"You've done plenty to satisfy me. You've saved my life. Being able to save another's life is something very great. Very few can accomplish it. You have. Be very proud of yourself."  
  
"I know I've done a lot, but there's so much more that I planned. I had a family to look forward to in the future. I had a successful career to look forward to. If I lose it all – I don't know what I'm going to do."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'll make sure you're alive. I swear to it."  
  
"I just don't know. I never thought I'd have to gamble my life like this. I knew it was awful risky bringing you with me to the Gauveuntains, but these risks are much greater. I wish I didn't have to take them."  
  
"Me too. But what is there to do? The choices are simple: Run, or save this world. Running is the cowardice choice. Saving the world takes valor and will save the lives of many. Even running there is no guarantee. What would you rather do?"  
  
"I know which choice is better, but you have to remember that we are no longer just a couple. Caitlyn is with us. There is only one thing to be done."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You take the transporter with Caitlyn and find a home. She'll live with you. I will go and find Merchenyl and save this planet. If I survive, I'll track you down and join you."  
  
"But –"  
  
"Dib, I know how she operates. I can succeed in disarming the bomb. All you have to do is go into Seralio's ship and he'll have guards to protect you two. At my word he'd be glad to. Dib, this is for you and Caitlyn. This is the best thing for her."  
  
"I don't want her to grow up without a mother. Not like me. I lost her at an early age. Your going out there is like promising that my child will have no mother. I don't want that."  
  
"What other choice is there? You'll probably be a better parent than I would, and I have the best chance of penetrating Merchenyl's fortress, so this is the best way. Don't say a word more about it. I'll leave tonight."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye." The two of them hugged as they knew there wasn't much time left.  
  
"Well…what do you want to do today?"  
  
"I guess…I don't really care."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Thank you, in advance. I know you'll be putting yourself in danger and we'll be separate for the good of our family."  
  
"You're very welcome."  
  
"There aren't many words to say…"  
  
"You know how I proposed, and then we got caught up in the middle of a war?"  
  
"Yes. I do recall that."  
  
"I want to make that up to you. I want to marry you. Today."  
  
"Today? How?"  
  
"They always have someone for marriages during wartime."  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's get married."  
  
"Yes. That'll take a burden from me."  
  
Wedding  
  
Dib and Callista are awaiting for the marriage to be official. Kristen couldn't make it, with Zim's recent passing, so the only person there was four-year-old Caitlyn. Once the ceremony had ended, a little boy, no more than five years of age, walked in.  
  
"Do you know where I can get help?" Callista was quite startled by his presence.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm lost. Do you know where I can get help?"  
  
"Uh…you can probably get help at the office of…whatever it is. I'll take you." On their way, Callista interrogated him. "What's your name?"  
  
"Dillan. Dillan Syntosh."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Five."  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Okay, we don't have to talk about it. What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"I want to tell you about the war. It's awful! I hate it! Merchenyl…I hate her!"  
  
"Me too. Why do you hate her?"  
  
"Same reason you probably hate her. She – I hate her!"  
  
"Maybe it hurts too much for you to talk about it, but I'll tell you about what she did to me. Dib, my husband, has a daughter with me. We rescued her during the escape from Starland. Well…" Callista let out a sigh, "She tried to kill Caitlyn, my daughter. She tried to kill Dib and I, and she almost accomplished it too. I got a dagger in my throat and Dib got stabbed repetitiously."  
  
"How'd you survive that?!"  
  
"I have a crystal, the Cosmic Energy Crystal, and its energy saved our lives. I also owe my life to Kristen, whom used it and willed us alive. Merchenyl also killed my parents before my eyes and assassinated Dib's mother. She later murdered the rest of his family."  
  
"That happened to me," the boy suddenly grew dismal, "She killed off my family!" 


	13. I Want My Family Back Because I Have Som...

1.1.1 Chapter Thirteen – I Want My Family Back  
  
1.1.1.1 Because I Have Some Last Words  
  
1.1.1.2  
  
1.1.1.3 Notes made by Dillan Syntosh:  
  
I have a family that's gone. A nice one is housing me for now. The evil Merchenyl killed them. I wish they were back. I'd have these things to say:  
  
Emily, the youngest, you were my best friend in the world. Even when you acted pesky, deep down and inside I know you just wanted someone to play with. I wanted to be your playmate, that is, until Merchenyl struck. I hate her! I truly do! She wrecked my life! I'll never forgive her! Not ever!  
  
My mom, you were very nice when I was sick and when I was not. You were kind to me and never bitter. Everything seemed lighter when you were around. I wish you were here, to comfort me and say it was okay. This war brings nothing but sorrow. I wish there never was any stupid war. You'd still be here anyhow.  
  
Dad, why'd you have to go? You would always read me a story at night and tell me what it was about and discuss it after reading. You've encouraged me when I've been discouraged, just like any good person would do. I miss you, dad. Why'd you have to go?  
  
Notes made by Dib at age 5, a couple years after his mom's mysterious death:  
  
Mom, what happened? Three years ago, you died. It was something like three years I think. But why? How? You always told me to stand up for what I believe in, and I'll do that. I think you were abducted by aliens. It's not just something I'd say to explain it just so I'd have something to go by as fact. No, I'd never do that! I've studied very hard about your sudden disappearance, and that seems most likely. Mom, I wish you were home!  
  
Notes made by Callista at age 4, one year after her parents died in front of her:  
  
I miss you Mom and Dad. You were very nice. Always being there for me. No one ever hurt me when you were around. Now that you're gone, Seralio takes care of me. He's nice, but I still want you around! I shouldn't be deprived of you! Please come back! I hate Merchenyl! I swear, that one day, I'll get my revenge on her! She can't do this to me! Twice the amount I hate her, I love you. Please, I'm begging of you, please come back!  
  
At dinner with Callista, Dib, Caitlyn, and Dillan:  
  
"Callista?" Dib asked, breaking the silence between the four of them.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You'll be leaving on your mission tomorrow. This is our last dinner together. Hopefully not, but it might be."  
  
"I am aware. Continue."  
  
"Well, I think that we all should get to know each other in more depth. The adoption is complete; Dillan, you now belong to our family. We are very happy to have you here with us. I don't think Callista will leave just tomorrow. She wants to get acquaint with you before she leaves. She'll spend extra time with all of us because of the potential longevity of her mission."  
  
"Yes. Dillan, perhaps you should introduce yourself."  
  
"My name is Dillan and I miss my family. They're gone. Merchenyl killed them."  
  
"What type of things are you interested in?"  
  
"Well…promise you won't laugh?"  
  
"We promise. Don't laugh, Caitlyn. That's punishable by me. Go ahead, what is it?"  
  
"Well…I like to investigate paranormal activity."  
  
"What do you know? Dib is into the paranormal as well. Aren't you?"  
  
"Well, of course! I should say so! What are you most interested in?"  
  
"I like the thought of there being beings from other worlds."  
  
"Aliens? Me too."  
  
"Actually, the better preferred term is extraterrestrial because the term 'alien' actually means someone from another country."  
  
"So that's why Dad asked what country Zim was from…very good. You seem to know a lot."  
  
"Oh yes. I've been studying ever since I was…oh, let's say about three. That means for approximately two years."  
  
"I think our family will get along just fine."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes Dillan?"  
  
"Um...I just wanted to say something."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Well, I don't want you to go. You'll die, just like my family. They all died to protect me! I just don't think I'm so important for all these people to die for! I'm sick of it! My whole family died for me, and now you? It can't be this way! I'm sick and tired of everyone wanting to protect me! I'd be better off if you didn't go! We all want you here with us!"  
  
"I was thinking in those terms as well. Tonight I was going to announce it to you. I'm staying."  
  
"Do you really mean it, Callista?" Dib inquired of her.  
  
"Yes, I really mean it. I'm staying. You all present too good a case for me to go now. Caitlyn's pleading, Dillan's protests, and Dib's requests. I can't go when I can clearly see how it will negatively affect the three for whom I love. Kristen will stay behind as well because – you don't want to know."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Zim died. Caitlyn knows Zim faintly from before we moved. Dillan, Zim's my good friend and Dib's acquaintance. Kristen is his wife whom is my best friend. That is, next to all of you." The conversation died right then as unexpectedly as Zim. After the meal had been completely consumed, Dib took Dillan to another room to talk to him.  
  
"I had a mom, and a dad, and a sister too. They were killed by Merchenyl as well. I know that the war is such a hard time for us all. Just don't lose hope. I know it's hard. Things feel like there is no answer, no escape, no way to deal with life's troubles. Sometimes you feel like you'd rather die. But don't ever believe any of it. You are worth dying for, but Callista's staying here with us. You don't have to worry. You'll have a family.  
  
"I know how difficult it is. I'm the only one remaining of my family, just like you. We're in the same position. I can completely understand the pain of losing them. It's the hardest thing to have someone you care about die. So long as you know that things will work out, it'll turn out okay. I promise."  
  
"There's something I need to ask though."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Merchenyl. She killed my family and tried to destroy the new one of which I attempted to build another. She tried to ruin the remains of my life. If I were to lose anyone else, I think I'd go crazy. Callista. Callista's her adversary. She'd kill her at any chance given and try to ruin our lives. We just want to be left alone! We just want to live away from all of this! She tortures me by threatening to come back for revenge. I wish I knew when she will come so I could prevent it." A shrill scream broke the silence between them. "Callista!"  
  
Dib bolted out the door of the room and saw Merchenyl holding Callista by the neck pointing a dagger to her throat. "No! Stop it!"  
  
"Oh, it's the Serenitian that wanted so desperately to be a hero. Nearly died, and for what? Morals? You scared Callista half to death!"  
  
"That's not true! Besides, you're the one who's trying to ruin our family and tear us apart! You don't want us to be together, because you're own greed for power! You just don't want her to take your place! I tell you, she'd make the best ruler you'd ever seen! She'd make sure that people like you are well out of the way! She'd –"  
  
"Silence! Or I'll kill her right now!" Dib backed away as Merchenyl pressed the blade up against Callista. A thin trail of blood dripped down. Watching in horror, Dib began to plea,  
  
"NO! Don't hurt her! I'll do anything!"  
  
"Well, I think I have something. It turns out, your beloved sister Gaz IS alive. However, only one can live. You must choose. Either Callista dies and Gaz lives, or Gaz dies and Callista lives. What will it be?"  
  
"I...I can't choose."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I...can't. I want them both to live."  
  
"You can't. If you don't decide now, I'll kill them both."  
  
"NO! You can't!"  
  
"What'll it be then?"  
  
"I...I...How can you do this? I can't choose between Callista and Gaz!"  
  
"Fine then!" Merchenyl drew back the knife so as to slit Callista's throat, but she punched from behind to escape from her grip. The knife flung across the room and the three scrambled for it in desperation. Callista got it.  
  
"Callista, keep a hold of that knife!"  
  
"So what if you've saved her? Your sister is about to die at any moment. Goodbye." Dib jumped and grabbed Merchenyl by the arm as they dematerialized to her headquarters.  
  
"How is it that you're still alive three-hundred years later?"  
  
"Time travel, Dib. Of all people, you should know that. I will not rest until every last one of you are dead."  
  
"I won't give up that easily."  
  
"I give you a choice right now – Give me Callista without a fight and I'll let everyone else leave in peace never to be bothered again. I'll let you live your life and you'll be a success."  
  
"I can't give up Callista. You know that."  
  
"This is such a simple thing to do! Just give her to me and I'll let you live."  
  
"Zim. He died. You murdered him, didn't you?"  
  
"I didn't murder him. He's alive. You can see him right now, if you wish."  
  
"Is he where you have Gaz hidden away? Did you put them into prison cells, without food or anything? Tell me where they are!"  
  
"Dib, you are no longer a child. You can't expect me to just tell you."  
  
"I'll tell you something about my childhood! I almost never saw my dad in person, my mom was killed by you! My sister Gaz is in some prison, my entire family on the line – and it's all your fault! Dad got wrapped up in his work ever since my mom disappeared! It's all your fault! You wrecked my life! You wrecked my life! What's left of it is a torment! Now tell me where my sister is! Did you really kill them all? Is there any chance that they're still alive?"  
  
"I suppose I can't hide it any longer. You're right. They're not dead. They're alive."  
  
"What about Callista's family?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I killed them and tossed their ugly corpses onto Callista before she could even talk."  
  
"She said she was four years old when it happened."  
  
"Yeah, but she was so traumatized by the event that she didn't talk again for a couple years. She was two at the time."  
  
"You...you're despicable. How could you do that?! Poor Callista! I can imagine her, sitting helplessly while you slaughter her parents and throw them upon her!"  
  
"You wanted your family. Do you still wish to see them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Follow me." Dib walked behind Merchenyl as she showed him a hallway in which led to a series of chambers.  
  
"Oh no...Gaz!" Dib rushed to a cell that concealed his sister. It looked as if she had been severely injured with Zim attending to her.  
  
"I don't know how much I can do..." Zim uttered in terrified despondency, "She's going to die."  
  
"No! No, she's not! She can't!"  
  
"Dib? Dib, is that you?" A soft voice questioned him.  
  
"M-m-mom?"  
  
"Dib! I thought I'd never see you again! I remember that day..." A screen projects a holographic image of what happened that night:  
  
Merchenyl has snuck into Dib's room when he was about two years old. His mother was there with him too. She assaulted his mom and flashed lights about the room. Upon discovering Dib, her flashlight paused. "Do you think we should erase his memory?" A man asked Merchenyl.  
  
"Oh, no, he's just an infant. He won't remember. Slice her throat and get out of here. Hurry it up, too."  
  
"Uh...he's awake. And staring wide-eyed. It's as if he knows what we're going to do."  
  
"That's the stupidest notion I've ever heard. He doesn't know anything, he's just a baby. And the baby of a Serenitian. Stupid creature."  
  
"Don't get near my son!" she shrieked as she guarded him.  
  
"Come with us!"  
  
"NO! I'll never surrender to you! You'll never take charge of the planet! It's rightfully under the rule of Hally Nali-noka!"  
  
"Not for long!"  
  
"You will never industrialize my planet! I'd rather die!"  
  
"Then so be it." Merchenyl slid a laser out of her pocket and slashed her neck. The young Dib gasped. She dragged her out of the room and flashed an amnesia ray into Gaz and Proff. Membrane's eyes to make them forget what they had witnessed. Merchenyl pressed a button to something on her wrist that projected a sinister looking void of which she catapulted herself into. Nothing more remained except for Dib in his crib staring in absolute trepidation. 


	14. I Wish...I Knew What I Wanted

1.1.1 Chapter Fourteen – I Wish...  
  
1.1.1.1 I Knew What I Wanted  
  
"Mom...I'm so glad I can finally...I don't even know you."  
  
"It's okay, I'm fine. How many years has it been? You've sure grown since I last saw you."  
  
"Yes. I'm fifteen."  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"I've been in a war, I have a family now."  
  
"At age fifteen?"  
  
"Callista and I took some kids into my care whose families were killed. It's legal – we're a couple."  
  
"I'm so proud of you. You're very successful. How long have I been in captive?"  
  
"Thirteen years. I'm glad you're alive. Have you met Callista?"  
  
"Yes. It was so long ago, though. She's probably a whole new person now."  
  
"I don't know. I've known her ever since I was eleven; she was ten at the time. Now we're both fifteen. That's because we've utilized certain methods of time travel."  
  
"I'd love to meet her again."  
  
"Hello? Dib?" Callista's voice resounded throughout the musty corridors through which his family had been stored away; captive and without knowledge of what lay ahead, death, or maybe even torture. Like the torture of not knowing if their loved ones were okay.  
  
"Callista!" Dib rushed to a nearby cell in which contained Callista. And Dillan. And Caitlyn. "Merchenyl, why are you doing this? You're ruining the very last fragments of my life!"  
  
"I gave you a choice. Your sister is dying, and unless you give up Callista, I'm going to kill the rest of them as well."  
  
"NO! You won't do that! It's time that you're stopped! I used to think that Zim was the ultimate enemy of mine. We were sworn rivals. I was wrong. It is you. You're the one who needs to be stopped! I still cannot comprehend what could cause you to behave in such ways. This time, I mean it. I'm going to put and end to your terrorizing empire," he withdrew a knife and pointed it at Merchenyl with a look of pure defiance.  
  
"Ha. You couldn't go through with it the last time, why should I expect you to do so now?"  
  
"If only I had done it that the last time, three-hundred years into the past, if only I could have succeeded, my family would be in much more a peaceful state. So many frightening occurrences could've been averted! I didn't succeed before. But you can make a sure bet of it that I'm going to now."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't gamble. It is you who will die!" At this Merchenyl extracted a laser, approximately three feet in length, certain to kill if it were to penetrate one's flesh. A deadly weapon. It could slice a knife such as the one Dib possessed in two with incredible ease. A fight between the two would inevitably lead to disaster. In an overpowering consternation, Callista gazed at them, transfixed, with almost unseeing eyes.  
  
"For the good of the universe, please, oh, PLEASE win!" She cried in anguish.  
  
"I'll try." Merchenyl whipped the laser from side to side like the sail of an old-fashioned ship in a treacherous storm on a rugged night. The laser came down from a higher perch in the air with a crash as fearsome as the glare on Merchenyl's vicious face. Quickly darting from one end to the next, Dib was barely able to avoid contact with it. As he leapt away from it, he fell backward and slid to the far wall. Before he had the time to escape, Merchenyl brought the laser down on his head, leaving a gash from which blood gushed in a slow, dreary manner as if it were the very essence of defeat.  
  
Still she stood, laughing maniacally as this sight amused her. As a final show of triumph, she lifted him and brought him to the cell near Callista to show that indeed, she had killed him. Callista, far too traumatized to speak, took his hand and slipped the Cosmic Energy Crystal into it. A glowing surrounded them and Dib's eyes opened slightly. He picked up the knife and flung it to Merchenyl's throat. She fell as did Dib, and the Crystal shattered into a thousand pieces. 


	15. It's a Fine Line Between Life and Death

Chapter Fifteen – It's a Fine Line  
  
1.1.1.1 Between Life and Death  
  
Dib's eyes opened shortly, then closed. 'Wait,' Dib thought, 'I'm alive.' Startled by this, he sat straight up. He was in a hospital room. Before him was Kristen. "Wha-what happened?"  
  
"Well, Dib, Callista saved your life."  
  
"She did? How?"  
  
"When the Crystal broke, your mother's prophecy was to come true. That there would be two injuries and a death."  
  
"Wh-wh-who died?" Dib asked timorously, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Callista. She stayed with you for hours. If it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be talking to me this very moment."  
  
"What about Gaz? She's all right, isn't she?"  
  
"Gaz is merely injured. It's the same thing with Zim."  
  
"What about the prophecy? I heard it in my mind when I was eleven. I thought it was from my mom. If she's alive, how could she have sent it?"  
  
"Telepathy."  
  
"And Callista – there's more, isn't there? Just how did she die?"  
  
"She discovered a bomb in the citadel. The problem was that the only way to disarm it was with the energy of the Crystal, which broke. She gave her own life energy to save you and the other people trapped there."  
  
"That fortress had over two-hundred people in it. And I'm sure the capacity of the bomb was for the whole planet. She gave herself up for them all. I have nothing to say except that I'm very grateful. And sad."  
  
"It's okay. She saved you. You're alive because of her, and that's what counts. There's a funeral procession that's going to take place later on today, at four o'clock. Everyone who she saved is going to be there to honor her for her bravery. Do you want to attend? That is, if you're feeling better. I know she'd understand if you couldn't go…"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"I knew you would come. You don't seem like the type of person who would refuse it. I'm sure that Callista is in a better place right now. No wait – I know it."  
  
"Thanks. I knew I could count on you."  
  
"You're welcome. They're going to have a ceremony to honor you too. You know, for risking your life against Merchenyl."  
  
"That's okay, I don't think I'll go to that. I don't feel like a hero."  
  
"But you are! Thanks to you, all of those people who were afraid to stand up to Merchenyl are now independent! The Sulfeitian Empire has diminished into nothingness! Your mom thinks of you as a hero."  
  
"My mom…she thinks I'm a hero?"  
  
"You did what she never could. Would you like to see her?"  
  
"Yes…" Dib's mom entered the room within a moment's time.  
  
"Dib…I'm so proud of you. You saved the future of our planet! You saved the remainders of the human race! It is thanks to you that I am out of that prison. You chose a wonderful girl to be your wife. She was very brave and I knew when I saw you again after thirteen years that you and the girl you would marry would be honorable people. Since Callista isn't here, they want you to take her place in rule."  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"You are Callista's husband, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Congratulations. You deserve the honor and commendations that you are about to receive."  
  
"Thank you." She left, then motioned for someone else to come in.  
  
"Zim?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Thanks for saving Gaz. I don't know what I would've done had she died."  
  
"It's really not a big deal. She was just a little sick."  
  
"Just a little sick? You said she was going to die!"  
  
"Yeah. She would have, too, had I not remembered that I had an antidote to that poison on hand."  
  
"Poison? How'd she get poisoned?"  
  
"Merchenyl."  
  
"Please don't say that name. The memories are all too painful. Had it not been for her, Callista would still be alive."  
  
"Had it not been for her, you'd have never met."  
  
"It's an odd paradox. Thanks for saving Gaz. Bye." Zim shrugged and then allowed someone else to come inside. It was Gaz.  
  
"Gaz? I'm glad that you could visit."  
  
"Hi Dib. I'm sorry about what happened. I was the one who discovered her."  
  
"I'm sorry. Gaz, I'm so glad you're alive. When I couldn't choose between you or Callista I got worried."  
  
"It's okay. I'm alive. Are you okay? That gash looked pretty deep."  
  
"Yeah. It was. I'm fine now, though. Hey, how long has it been since I left? The day in the park?"  
  
"Almost a year."  
  
"Sorry I missed your birthday."  
  
"Not sorry I missed yours. I'm kidding. Are you going to the commendation for killing Merchenyl?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you?"  
  
"I guess so. Dib?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I know that Callista's gone, and I know you have two kids to take care of. Well, if you ever have any trouble, just ask me and I'll give you hand. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you, Gaz." Next, Caitlyn and Dillan were brought into the room.  
  
"Dad, Mom died, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I thought you said that she was going to stay and get to know us better! What happened?"  
  
"Merchenyl took her from home and into a prison cell. She gave her life for the entire population though. She gave her life to save millions of others. And she didn't want to die. She didn't intend for it to happen. But she loves you very much."  
  
"You said 'loves.' Dad, do you believe that she might still be alive?"  
  
"No. But I believe her spirit is still alive."  
  
"Huh?" the two children confusedly inquired in unison.  
  
"Dillan, it's a very fine line between life and death. Sometimes it is hard to tell whether one is truly dead. So long as her spirit still loves us, she will never truly be dead." 


	16. A Funeral and an Apparition

1.1.1 Chapter Sixteen – A Funeral  
  
1.1.1.1 And an Apparition  
  
It was four o'clock. Everyone who was in the fortress attended, and everyone else on the planet watched it from a holographic projection screen (basically a modern television set). Dib, Caitlyn, Dillan, Kristen, Zim, Gaz, Pat (Dib's mom), and Seralio got special seats up front where they could see. Along the middle of the crowd was a cleared row where they would bring out Callista's casket. All was silent as the people in the room paid their respects to Callista Nali-noka, the brave girl whom gave up her life for the world.  
  
"I wish that it could've been me who died instead of her. I just wish that she was alive."  
  
"We all feel that way when someone close dies. It's normal," Kristen reassured, "I know I felt that way when I thought that Zim had died." Despite this, Dib felt very unsettled, trying to think up ways that he could have prevented it like, 'If I had fought back unconsciousness I could have stopped her. If I had stopped her from going out in the first place…' Dib recalled the time that he had met up with her in that meadow when they had dodged the rounds of gunfire by the automated firearms…then realized something. 'She wants me happy…she wants me to be happy.'  
  
Finally, they carried out Callista in her casket, and described how she had given up her life. When it was over, they asked that they remember how she saved their lives. "Caitlyn, Dillan, salute your mother. She saved your lives. She's the real hero." All people in the column saluted, then, slowly but surely, everyone saluted her with the greatest honor. When called out to say some things about Callista, Dib approached the microphone.  
  
"I have been commended for killing Merchenyl. I should not be. It is Callista who devoted her whole life to saving you and this planet. She tried, time and time again, but it didn't pay off until now. Callista is my wife. I do not say 'she WAS my wife' because that is not accurate. This is because she'll never be completely gone until she is no longer loved or appreciated. But she isn't dead. I love her and always will. My children love her. You people appreciate her. She is not dead, for her spirit lives on." Dib walked away from the podium and into another room by himself.  
  
"Dib?" Callista's voice resounded throughout the halls like the echo of a bell ringing in a vast cave.  
  
"Callista? Is that you? Where?"  
  
"Behind you." Dib whirled around in astonishment as he faced Callista.  
  
"I can't believe it…How'd you…?"  
  
"I came to say goodbye. Or rather, judging by your speech, to say hello."  
  
"Thank you…I don't know exactly what to say…"  
  
"You're welcome. I know what you're saying. Exactly what you're thinking."  
  
"Are you solid?"  
  
"As solid as you."  
  
"I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Same here. But as you said, so long as I'm loved, I'll never be truly dead. Tell Caitlyn and Dillan that the amount they truly love me is the amount that I am truly alive."  
  
"Callista?"  
  
"Yes Dib?"  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for making my life happy, and then keeping it safe."  
  
"You're very much welcome. I also appreciate the times you've saved me."  
  
"Who wouldn't? You're the most benevolent person I've ever met. I'll never forget you, and I'll never stop caring for you. Thank you, for saving me from my life without my actually dying."  
  
"You're welcome. I have a hunch that we'll meet again."  
  
"I think so too. I have a presentiment as well."  
  
"Live your life, and live it well, and we shall meet again." Her image shimmered away into a spiral of emptiness as the door in back of him opened. It was Kristen.  
  
"Hello? Dib? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I met Callista. And I just know that that's not the last I'll ever have seen of her."  
  
1.1.2 Chapter Sixteen – A Funeral  
  
1.1.2.1 And an Apparition  
  
It was four o'clock. Everyone who was in the fortress attended, and everyone else on the planet watched it from a holographic projection screen (basically a modern television set). Dib, Caitlyn, Dillan, Kristen, Zim, Gaz, Pat (Dib's mom), and Seralio got special seats up front where they could see. Along the middle of the crowd was a cleared row where they would bring out Callista's casket. All was silent as the people in the room paid their respects to Callista Nali-noka, the brave girl whom gave up her life for the world.  
  
"I wish that it could've been me who died instead of her. I just wish that she was alive."  
  
"We all feel that way when someone close dies. It's normal," Kristen reassured, "I know I felt that way when I thought that Zim had died." Despite this, Dib felt very unsettled, trying to think up ways that he could have prevented it like, 'If I had fought back unconsciousness I could have stopped her. If I had stopped her from going out in the first place…' Dib recalled the time that he had met up with her in that meadow when they had dodged the rounds of gunfire by the automated firearms…then realized something. 'She wants me happy…she wants me to be happy.'  
  
Finally, they carried out Callista in her casket, and described how she had given up her life. When it was over, they asked that they remember how she saved their lives. "Caitlyn, Dillan, salute your mother. She saved your lives. She's the real hero." All people in the column saluted, then, slowly but surely, everyone saluted her with the greatest honor. When called out to say some things about Callista, Dib approached the microphone.  
  
"I have been commended for killing Merchenyl. I should not be. It is Callista who devoted her whole life to saving you and this planet. She tried, time and time again, but it didn't pay off until now. Callista is my wife. I do not say 'she WAS my wife' because that is not accurate. This is because she'll never be completely gone until she is no longer loved or appreciated. But she isn't dead. I love her and always will. My children love her. You people appreciate her. She is not dead, for her spirit lives on." Dib walked away from the podium and into another room by himself.  
  
"Dib?" Callista's voice resounded throughout the halls like the echo of a bell ringing in a vast cave.  
  
"Callista? Is that you? Where?"  
  
"Behind you." Dib whirled around in astonishment as he faced Callista.  
  
"I can't believe it…how'd you…?"  
  
"I came to say goodbye. Or rather, judging by your speech, to say hello."  
  
"Thank you…I don't know exactly what to say…"  
  
"You're welcome. I know what you're saying. Exactly what you're thinking."  
  
"Are you solid?"  
  
"As solid as you."  
  
"I'm going to miss you."  
  
"Same here. But as you said, so long as I'm loved, I'll never be truly dead. Tell Caitlyn and Dillan that the amount they truly love me is the amount that I am truly alive."  
  
"Callista?"  
  
"Yes Dib?"  
  
"Thank you. Thank you for making my life happy, and then keeping it safe."  
  
"You're very much welcome. I also appreciate the times you've saved me."  
  
"Who wouldn't? You're the most benevolent person I've ever met. I'll never forget you, and I'll never stop caring for you. Thank you, for saving me from my life without my actually dying."  
  
"You're welcome. I have a hunch that we'll meet again."  
  
"I think so too. I have a presentiment as well."  
  
"Live your life, and live it well, and we shall meet again." Her image shimmered away into a spiral of emptiness as the door in back of him opened. It was Kristen.  
  
"Hello? Dib? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I met Callista. And I just know that that's not the last I'll ever have seen of her."  
  
"Dib?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Things didn't exactly work out with Zim."  
  
"Really? I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"That's okay, I'm fine. I just have to wait for the right person to finally come along."  
  
"Kristen?"  
  
"Yes Dib?"  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, Dib. Very gladly."  
  
Author's Note: This is the end of the series unless you want me to continue it. If no one wants me to write one more about Dib's new life on Starland, then I won't. Or, rather, I merely won't post it. If you have read all four up to this part, you've read 289 pages, double-spaced, twelve-point font, Microsoft Word. That's longer than the novel I'm reading for skool! Well, I'll be writing away, awaiting the right story to develop into a novel or series, just waiting… 


End file.
